


Headaches and memories

by Yuulina_vre



Series: Little Supersoldiers [52]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fainting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Headaches & Migraines, Kid Bucky, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Fic, M/M, Memories, Sick Character, Sickfic, Worried Reader, Worried Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: Bucky has a bad case of headache and Y/N is worried about that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Little Supersoldiers [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1140365
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Headaches and memories

“No, Pepper, really! He did. And he totally freaked out when he saw me in the doorway. He was all covered in paint and Bucky laughed his ass off.” Y/N has tears in her yes while telling Pepper and Nat the latest painting escapade Steve made with little Bucky. The other women laugh too and share amused glances in Steve’s direction. Y/N lets her gaze wander around, too. The room is full packed with people in fancy suits and dresses. It’s one of Tony’s typical Galas and this time Y/N doesn’t mind it. She has actually pretty much fun tonight and not to worry about cleaning up the next day. She quickly waves at Pepper and Nat before walking around the room. She talks here and there with some inventors of Tony’s company and some rich people who just boost their ego with attending some of Starks parties. She spots Steve and Sam at the bar, talking and laughing. Bucky is missing through. She frowns a little. Bucky usually doesn’t really like these kinds of parties, finding them much too loud and the room to full but he promised to accompany her and Steve, so he went.

Y/N turns around a few times, trying to spot the familiar head of brunette hair and waves her way through people until she spots the glint of a metal hand. Bucky stands all alone in a corner that’s pretty much shielded from people and the loud sounds. Y/N would have missed him entirely if it wouldn’t had been for his metal hand reflecting the lights. She excuses herself from the old man that tries to wrap her up in a conversation about parties in his youth and makes her way over to the lonesome soldier. “Buck?” The brunettes head snaps up at his name, eyes a little pained, surprised and maybe caught. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Y/N smiles at him and wraps her arms around his hips while cleaning up and kissing him, knowing that no one will see them. “What is a handsome man like you doing in this quiet corner?” Bucky smiles a crooked smile as he looks down at her, but Y/N can clearly see that it doesn’t reaches his eyes. Her smile slips from her lips and she frowns, then cups his cheeks in her hands, caressing them with her thumbs. “What’s wrong, Bucky?”

“Nothing’. Just a little headache.” Bucky continues smiling. Now Y/N sees the sign of his headache. His brows are drawn together, forming a small line between them, his eyes look a little harder and glassy than usual and his whole complexion is tense. He’s pale, too. “Why didn’t you say something? I would have made you stay home.” Bucky shakes his head, leaning his cheek a little more into her left hand, away from the noises coming from the right and closes his eyes. “’S fine.”

“Wait a second, okay.” She gives him a quick pack on the cheek before she practically runs off to the bar, grabs a glass of water from Nat, who has taken over the duty of running the bar. Then she rushes back under the amused and lightly bewildered eyes of Sam and Steve.

“Here.” She passes the glass of water to Bucky who takes it gladly and gulps it down in two seconds. Then he slumps a little, resting his head against hers. “Think I’m going down.”

“Yeah? That bad?” She looks at him in sympathy, running her hand through his hair. He nods numbly and Y/N coos at him. “Should I go with you?”

“Nah. You have fun, doll. I’ll just go to bed and sleep it off.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” He leans back, and Y/N still frowns at him. She hugs him close again and kisses him, then his temples before she lets go of him. “I’ll be down on an hour or two, okay?”

“’Kay.” He smiles at her, steals a last kiss and quickly walks in a straight line to the doors and out of the loud room. Y/N looks after him for a while before she sighs and tries to spot Steve. She walks over to him and wraps his arm around her. He looks away from Sam and Bruce, down to her with a smile. He opens his mouth to say something but stops as Y/N buries her face in his chest. “What’s wrong?” He sounds amused, but she can hear that some concerns flow with it. “Buck’s not feeling well. Has a headache.”

“A bad one?” Y/N shrugs and Steve sighs, running his hand up and down her arm. “He wants us to come down?”

“No. He says we should have fun. He’s going to sleep it away.” Steve makes a displeased noise and Y/N just nods at it. “Told him I’ll be down in an hour.”

“Then we will.” Steve tightens his grip, presses a kiss to her temple and turns back to Sam and Bruce.

* * *

“Stop. Steve.” Y/N giggles and halfheartedly tries to shove Steve away. The man has a tight grip on her hips and presses small kisses to her throat, now and then sucking a hickey on the soft skin and tickling her. They stumble through the hall until Steve pushes her against the entrance door and tries to fumble with the key to open it. “F-Friday. Please?” Y/N giggles again and squeaks as the door opens before Steve manages to get the key in the keyhole. Steve catches her before she falls and they stumble into the apartment. Lady comes rushing to them, jumping up and down on her and Steve while the blonde busies himself with kissing Y/N passionately. “St-” She giggles again. “Steve! Come- Come on. Stop.” She shoves him away and smiles at the whine Steve makes. “Go and get ready for bed.”

“But-”

“No. Stevie…” Y/N smiles and kisses against his pout before wrapping her arms around hi neck and whispering into his ear. “Get ready for bed and I check on Buck. Maybe we have fun tomorrow, yeah?” A small shiver runs down Steve’s spine and he sighs but nods. “Alright.” Y/N lets him kiss her again and claps his butt while he walks away to his room. Lady still jumps up and down on Y/N. She pats her head, leans down to give her a kiss on the head and the send her after Steve. “Go and bug your daddy.” She smiles as the dog follows her finger and bolts away to Steve’s room.

Y/N takes a second to breathe, the dumb looking happy smile still on her face, the flush of alcohol and the lightly clouded head present, too. She shrugs out of her heels and walks down the hall to stop at Bucky’s room. She opens the door with nearly no sound, probably still too loud for bucky and Steve, and peeks inside. It’s silent, not even breathing is to hear. The light from the hallway, that illuminates the room in a dimly light, shows that the bed is empty. She frowns a little. Bucky isn’t there and she knows that he isn’t in Steve’s room. He would have said something. So, she walks to her own. Even before she opens the door, she sees soft light coming through the slit under the door. Bucky probably had turned her light sting on to illuminate the room at least somewhat and not cause any more pain to his headache. She opens the door just as carefully as she did in Bucky’s room and slips inside. Bucky lies on her bed, curled together in the middle and wrapped up in the blanket, drawn up to his nose and ears. She smiles at the sight and quickly strips out of her dress and into her night shirt, stolen from Steve. She pulls her hair out of the bun like thing Nat had put it into earlier and slips in behind Bucky. She nuzzles her nose into his neck before she probs herself up again. Bucky rolls on his back in his sleep and sighs a little. Y/N uses the new angle of Bucky’s head to lightly run her fingers over the skin. At first, she strokes some hair out of his face, then she softly traces eyebrows, nose and cheekbones. Bucky sighs and rolls over again, curling together against her thigh. She smiles at him and runs her hand down his neck but stops abruptly. She presses her hand flatly against it before she switches it to his cheek. She slips out of Bucky’s grab, carefully and slowly and walks to Steve. “Hey. Bu’w’s oway?” Steve looks over at her, toothbrush in his mouth. “Come.”

“Whaw?” Steve looks still confused at her, but Y/N already grabs his wrist and pulls him with her. Lady follows them, tail wagging. “Hey, Hey! Waiw, my toowbwush!” Y/N ignores his complains and pulls him with her until they’re right in front of the bed. “He has a fever. I think.” She looks a little uncertain to Steve and back to Bucky, trying to decide if the alcohol in her blood plays tricks on her. “Are you sure?” Steve take the toothbrush out of his mouth and looks at her before he reaches out to place his own hand on Bucky’s forehead and cheek. “Hmm… Doesn’t feel that different from normal.”

“Really? I thought he was pretty warm.” Y/N frowns at Steve, her fingers twitching to reach for Bucky again. “Yeah, well, he probably could be a bit warmer than usual but not by much. He’s all bundled up. The heat probably raised that way.”

“Okay.” She still frowns at Bucky as Steve takes her hands and pull her in to give her a toothpaste kiss on the mouth. “He’ll be okay, doll. Go and cuddle him. I hurry up and join you.” He gives her a quick kiss to the forehead and vanishes out of the room. Y/N eyes Bucky warily but then gets in bed again, cuddles up to him and pets the space beside her for Lady to join her. The Labrador jumps un the mattress and lies down at her side so that Y/N can run her hand through her fur.

Steve walks back inside after a few minutes and stares at the dog with an adorable pout. Obviously, he thought he could snuggle with Y/N when she already denied him some fun tonight. He doesn’t fight the dog though, and just settles on Bucky’s other side, snuggling up to him instead and kissing his shoulder before wrapping his arm tight around his middle to grab Y/N and pull her a little closer to sandwich Bucky perfectly.

* * *

The next day Y/N wakes Bucky slowly while stroking through his hair. Steve and she have already eaten breakfast, but Bucky slept through it. Neither Steve nor Y/N wanted to wake him. He obviously needs his sleep. Now Steve’s off, teaching new recruits, and Y/N is left with Lady and a sleeping Bucky. “Hey, sweetie.” She whispers softly to Bucky until his eyes open sleepily. He squints against the light in the room and hide back in Y/N’s thigh. “Light to bright?”

“Yeah…” His voice is tired but there’s still a note of fatigue in it that always comes with his headache. “Does your head still hurt?” Bucky nods shakily and opens his eyes while Y/N slips out of bed to draw the curtains back closed. Y/N frowns but says nothing, not wanting to annoy him. Instead, they lie in bed for almost an hour until Y/N decides it is time to get up. She hauls him up and into the living room where she dumps him on the couch while closing the curtains here as well and press a light breakfast into his hands. Lady quickly steals the free space beside him to lie against him and Y/N only rolls her eyes at the dog and silently insults her. She studies Bucky for a while until he lies back down, turns the TV on and stares at it. He’s still pale, his touch was hot as she got him into the living room but now, he’s shivering. Y/N uses the time she has to grab her laptop, gets some work done while eyeing him out of the corner of her eyes. He moans now and then, tuns the tv off and back on because of the light, starts sweating only to shiver a few minutes afterwards. “Okay, that’s it.”

“Wha-?”

“Let’s visit Bruce, yeah? See if he can do something for you.”

“No, Y/N. ‘s just a headache.”

“A headache that lasts two days and gets you sweating only to shiver afterwards? No, Buck. Come on. I can ask him to come up, you know?” She looks at him as to dare him to fight her, but Bucky only slumps deeper into the couch. That alone is an indication that he’s not all fine. He usually fights with tooth and nails to get her off of him and leaves him alone. “Come on, Buck. IT can’t hurt to let him look at you. This is just not normal.” Bucky closes his eyes and lets out a deep sigh. “Alright. Fine.” He needs a little until he finally manages to sit up without wincing and pushing himself to stand without swaying dangerously. He still almost trips after his first step, feeling the edges of his sight blur to some black mass. Y/N sees it but before she manages to catch him, or Bucky gets his head split open on the coffee table Steve has his hands around his hips. The man had returned without either of them noticing. “Buck. Careful.” Steve eases the man to the ground, holding him in his arms and trying to make out if he’s even conscious. Y/N pest Bucky’s cheeks a few times. “Buck. Hey, sweetie, come back to us.” Bucky is only semi-conscious, clearly not able to focus on something around him, but slowly his eyes wander to Y/N’s face. “Hey there.” She smiles a little pained smile at him. Steve also leans over to looks at Bucky, wearing the same concern in his eyes as Y/N in her face. She grips Bucky’s hand and leans her head against Steve’s, only for her own comfort while she waits for Bucky to say something, or even to move at all. “Bruce please.” Bucky’s voice is more silent than before, sounding pained and reasonable. Y/N nods at him and stands up, moving to grab his arm so they can lift Bucky up, but Steve shakes his head and in a quick motion he has the brunette all bundled up in his arms, thankfully carrying like a child and not like a bride. Bucky’s protest would have turned out even bigger than the small irritated mumble he holds up for good measure. He ignores the fact that he snuggles closer into Steve while trying to protest. Steve and Y/N ignore that too. They both just pass a quick kiss to his head and then they start to move down to Bruce’s lab.

The ride in the elevator is quiet, Bucky breathes hard as if he’s trying not to vomit on Steve while the blonde starts humming an old song that is stuck in his head for day’s now. Y/N keeps running her hand over her potato sack-boyfriend to keep him some comfort in his pain. They walk down the hall, ignoring the stares of the staff around and walk straight to Bruce’s lab. Y/N doesn’t knock, she just marches in without announcement and shocks Bruce, who instantly let’s all his papers fall to the ground. “Jesus. Y/N. You scared m- Is Bucky okay?” The brunette’s eyes instantly turn to Steve who walks in after Y/N and gets Bucky to the couch in Bruce’s room. “Not really. He’s having a bad headache, since yesterday and it isn’t getting better. He’s sweating only to shiver again but has no fever and he fainted just a few minutes ago.” Y/N follows Bruce’s movement as he walks to Bucky and starts to examine him. Steve steps up to her and wraps her in his arms, pressing her back against his chest to watch their friend as well. It takes him some time, mumbling and asking questions but in the end, Bruce doesn’t see anything that’s wrong with Bucky. “It could be the weather. We had a lot of temperature swings lately.” Bruce shrugs apologetically while he helps Bucky sits up who starts panting again. “I- I’ve been seeing… Places.”

“Like a flashback?” Bucky nods and buries his head in his hands to concentrate on breathing. “And people.”

“What?” Y/N looks up at Steve before she walks up to Bucky and kneels in front of him. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Did-Didn’t know if I actually saw it. Thought I imagined it at first. But i-it’s happening more frequent now.”

“That could explain it. Maybe your brains work on remembering something. It’s possible that it causes you immense headaches until you remember everything. I can give you some painkillers, though, I’m not sure how ell they will work with headaches like these.”

“We’ll take them Bruce. Hopefully they make him sleepy, so he can sleep it off a bit.” Y/N smiles up at Bruce before she looks back at Bucky and runs her hand soothing through his hair.

Ten minutes later she has a grumbling and annoyed Bucky bundled up in a fluffy blanket on the couch, nicely drugged up and aggressively cuddled by Steve with Lady at his feet. “Come on, Buck. I can see that you’re tired. Go to sleep. We wake up when dinners ready.” Y/N crouches down beside Steve and Bucky, running her hand softly over Bucky’s cheek like she does so often when he and Steve are small. Bucky doesn’t seem to be bothered by that, he even seems to enjoy it actually. The brunette closes his eyes and sighs, seemingly not having a hard pounding in his head for the first time all day, or the last two. Steve smiles at the man in his arms and tightens them around him. “Keep a close eye on him, Steve.”

“Who do you think I am?” Steve grins at her playfully and Y/N only rolls her eyes. “I’ll take Lady for a walk. I’ll be back in an hour and start the soup then. I don’t care how you do it, just keep him asleep that long.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Steve playfully salutes to her and Y/N nods determined before they both break out into a fit of giggles. She quickly places a kiss on Steve’s lips, strokes Bucky’s hair out of his forehead to kiss it and feel for a fever before she whistles for Lady and takes the dog out.

* * *

Bucky opens his eyes. The eyelids are heavy and his eyes burn a bit, his sight is blurry but he can make out two faces in front of him. He feels something smoothing over his cheek and something else running up and down his arms. A familiar warmth is at his back but his mind is sluggish, he can’t really make his mind up. He doesn’t know who’s here with him exactly. Until the person behind him speaks up. “Hey, Buck. You’re awake.” Soft, but firm lips press against the back of his shoulder and bucky lets himself slump against the board chest behind him. “Yeah.” He frowns a little at his own voice. It’s hoarse and thick with emotion. “Buck. It’s okay. We’re here, you’re fine.” The hand on his face starts wipe on something on his cheeks, so Bucky tries and concentrates for a second, noticing that he’s crying. He zeroes in on Y/N’s face. She looks at him with concern in her eyes and he can see that she tries to put a brave front on for him. “What- What happened?”

“You were asleep and started crying. Took a while to wake you.” Steve takes his hands from Bucky’s arms and wraps them around his chest. “What did you dream about?” Y/N’s voice is silent, she searches in Bucky’s eyes for some uneasiness. “I… I dreamed about my Ma and dad. About my sister.” Bucky can feel the small smile that spreads over his face. He leans a little more into Steve’s embrace and rests his head on the blonde’s shoulder do that he can see Steve’s face when he looks up. “What did you dream about them?” Steve looks curious, but he has the same smile as Bucky on his face. “All the good things. Thanksgiving, when you came down with the flu and we celebrated in your bedroom, Christmas when we managed to get a tree, birthdays, dad showing be to shoot, ma’s apple pie. All the good things, Stevie.” Y/N grins at bucky and leans forward, pressing a soft kiss against Bucky’s cheek. How’s your head?”

“Good. No pain.” Y/N grins back at Bucky and kisses his cheek again. “That’s good.” She runs her hand through Bucky’s hair, watching as he closes his eyes at the sensation. Steve nuzzled against Bucky’s cheeks and tightens his grip slightly. The happiness for his lover radiation off him in waves. Steve carefully lists to the side to lie down, pulling Bucky with him and situates them a little so that Bucky rests half on top of him, chest to chest. Y/N uses the other free half of Steve’s chest and lies down herself, trapping Bucky between herself and the backrest of the couch. There are still tears falling from Bucky’s eyes, and he has a tight grip on Steve’s shirt but his face is relaxed, eyes closed and body almost limp. Y/N watches him for a moment longer, still running her hand through his hair. “Y/N?”

“Hmm?” She looks up at Steve and gets his lips right on the forehead in a soft kiss. She giggles lightly but Steve quickly shushes her. “Shh. He’s back asleep.” He grins down at her, her eyes darting back to Bucky. “Think he’s dropping.”

“Really?”

“Yup. Feels lighter.”

“Thank god.” Y/N sighs and looks back up at Steve. “I’ve been waiting for that since he told me about the headache.”

“I know.” Steve nods and sighs, leaning his head back and giving Y/N a perfect view of his stubbled chin. “Me too.”

They both wait for a little while until Bucky actually drowns in his clothes before Y/N stands back up, stretching and picking the boy up into her arms. Then she stretches her hand out for Steve, pulling him to his feet and walks with them both into the kids’ room. She makes quick work on getting Bucky changed before she pulls Steve with her back to her room. She places Bucky carefully into the middle. Shoving Lady gently away. The dog only glares at her for a second, before she lies down next to Steve and cuddles up to him, her head resting on his chest. “I think you offended her.”

“Yeah, well, I think I will live.” She smirks at Steve as she crawls on the mattress, then rubs lady’s ear. If Lady is really mad at her she stops right then again, her tail thumping against the mattress in a happy rhythm. Then Y/N lies down, pulling Bucky closer to her and kissing his temple, reaching over him to hold onto Steve’s hand. “I hope this doesn’t happen often.”

“What? The memories?” Steve looks a little confused, running his hand over Lady’s head. “No. the headaches. It scared me a bit, Steve. I- I don’t know. My first thought was that he maybe has a aneurism form all the time he gets hits to the head or something.”

“Well it wasn’t.”

“Yeah. But still.” She grins at him before pressing a kiss against his shoulder and settling down. Steve only snorts, press his own kiss to Bucky and switches the light out before cuddling uop to Y/N and Bucky for the night.


End file.
